Lincoln and the Ink Machine
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: He was deceived by Joey Drew, and now he's coming after him and you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Loud House belongs to Chris Savino, and Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to The Meatly. I only own this idea. The song belongs to Fandroid MUSIC.**

* * *

Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago was always up for a field trip, no matter where they were going. It could've been a museum, a geyser that was centuries old, or an animation studio, so long as it meant a day out of school then she didn't care where they were going.

" _Of course,"_ She thought, " _I almost could have gone without the animation studio from the 1930's inhabited by an ink demon."_ She looked at the boy dressed in a two piece tuxedo with short white hair done in a cowlick that was looking out the window in a mixture of shock and awe. " _Almost."_

* * *

The class entered the old studio with both caution and awe. The room they were in was the foyer, which was entirely made up of wood and plaster, and was composed of some stray chairs and tables, and two curved stairways that lead to a balcony that went on to the rest of the building at the left and right of a wooden desk. Many gasped, looked around, and chattered and mumbled in awe at the old room. Ronnie Anne on the other hand simply rolled her eyes at the classes awe, to her it was just an old studio. As Mrs. Johnson led the class slowly up the stairs, explaining the history of the studio, many of the students ignored her in favor of looking around.

No one noticed the cardboard cutout peeking out from behind the desk at them.

As they walked through the claustrophobic halls of Sillyvision Studios, Ronnie made notice of the various puddles of ink that were sporadically appearing on the floor and walls amongst the posters and fallen objects. Everyone else had stupidly ignored them in favor of looking in the abandoned rooms that had their doors left ajar.

She didn't really care for the place, but it didn't take a genius to tell that someone else was here. The hispanic girl looked about the hall at her class, Christina was keep ing as far away from the puddles as possible, Clyde was looking at a sketch he had found on the floor, and the others were either on their phones, or looking in the room. The local tough girl sighed as a conundrum took hold of her mind. On one hand she had a reputation to keep, and making light of this to her class would make her seem like a wimp, thus ruining it if her hunch was wrong. On the other hand, if her hunch of the class not being alone was right, it would be for the greater good of the class.

A creak of the floorboards made a decision for her. Then the sound of panting and running made her agree with that choice.

* * *

Ronnie ran down the hall toward the sounds, ignoring Mrs. Johnson's cries for her to return. The sound of the classes rapid footsteps had told her that they were following her, but she ignored them too. Stopping at a two-way hallway she listened to the sounds to see where they came from. By the time the others had caught up with her, and Mrs. Johnson had started to reprimand her, she had discerned from what direction the sounds were coming from and bolted down the left path. The class ran after her. After a few more stops and discernments the girl had come across a wide room with a column in the center, stray desk, ink puddles, and chairs strewn about, and a running projector next to a smiling cardboard cutout with fresh ink at it's feet.

Among all of this was a gasping and panting boy about her age with pure white skin, black freckles on his cheeks, and short white hair in a cowlick with a small tuft sticking up, wearing a two-piece black tuxedo and an axe in hand. The class had caught up with her, and saw the boy. But before they could step into the room, or call out to him they all simultaneously heard and saw something.

Creaking floorboards, and a copious amount of ink raining down on the boy's location in large globs. The boy gasped and threw himself back from his spot in the room just before the ceiling gave way and poured down what should have been a waterfall of ink.

What they all got was something else entirely.

Landing right in front of the boy was a large, bent over, humanoid entity with the body build of a well built, and healthy, adult male with a white bow tie close to the center of it's chest. What pushes it into the uncanny valley however were two facts: the first was that it's head was a near perfect replica of Bendy the Dancing Demon's head, with the exception of the "ears" being less curved, and the ink covering almost all of his face except the muzzle, and perpetually smiling mouth. The second fact was that the entity was made up entirely out of ink.

The class was completely unnerved by it, and the boy was shaking in his shoes, trembling, and gasping in fear of it. So of course he did the only logical thing: try to hit it with his axe.

The key word was try.

The entity blocked the axe with its forearm, breaking the axe, uppercut the boy in the gut with its other arm before backhanding his cheek, and grabbing him by the biceps and slamming him into the column causing a yell of pain from the boy. The entity released on of the boy's arms to pull back it's own and brandish claws made to kill. The boy closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Smiling at the submission of its adversary, the creature smiled ready to deal the finishing blow after so long. The creature pulled back as far as it could go.

Only to be rammed in the side, and flung off the boy into some of the chairs and tables.

The boy slid to the ground in pain, opening his eyes, and spoke up in confusion. "Wha-?" Only to lay eyes on a certain hispanic girl with freckles on her cheeks, black hair that looked dark purple in the current light, a fuchsia-purple mix jacket, pink socks worn high, purple shoes, and black shorts. A girl who was wiping ink off of her left arm. The boy looked between the girl and the pile of chairs and desk with an agape mouth.

"H-h-how-?" He was stopped by the girl raising her hand to stop him.

"Look, we can talk after we-." She was interrupted by the sound of the pile moving and shifting as the now enraged entity rummaged from underneath it, now fully aware of what happened. The white haired boy grabbed Ronnie by the arm and bolted straight at the class, yelling only one warning.

"Run." No one argued.

As they dashed down the halls, trying their best to ignore the rapid and loud stomps of the creature chasing them, the boy took the lead.

"What is that thing!?" Shouted a random student.

"Bendy the Dancing Demon," Answered the boy as he ran.

"Okay, who's that!?"

"The main character of the cartoons they made here! Didn't you listen!?" Ronnie shouted back to the class, not bothering to look back to see who had asked that.

"What way did you come from?" He shouted back at the group. Thinking that if Bendy was completely unaware of them, then he finally had a way out.

"Take a left," Shouted Ronnie Anne who had easily managed to keep pace with the boy. Taking the left path, the class gasped in shock as they saw the way blocked by boards. Before they could turn back, which was suicide at this point, the boy leapt at the boards and did something that shocked the entirety of the class.

He turned his hands into axes made of ink, and spun in midair creating a buzz saw like motion that cleaved through all of the boards in one go. Landing on his feet into an uninterrupted run as if he never stopped, the boy yelled at them to continue. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, the class pressed on. As they rushed down the hall, they passed a radio that the boy activated, causing music to blare.

As boards form the ceiling began to fall upon them, the boy cleaved them all as he began to sing.

 **Bendy was a little devil thing**

 **Who was brought to life on the silver screen**

 **Used to make 'em chuckle**

 **now he makes 'em scream**

 **It's Bendy and the Ink Machine**

With each board the fell or blocked their path, the boy cleaved them.

 **It's Bendy and the Devil's Swing**

Every ink puddle they came across formed into half-human monstrosities that slicked and slunk toward them with outstretched arms. However, their charges only got them cleaved and thrown into one another courtesy of the two kids leading the group.

 **Flashback to the place**

 **that made the cartoons sing**

 **Where the cobwebs grow**

 **And the floorboards creak**

 **It's all connected to an evil scheme**

 **It's Bendy and the Ink Machine**

A large amount of wood fell from the ceiling, seeing this the boy slid underneath them, and held them up long enough for the class to get through. However he noticed ink monsters slinking down the hall after them, and slid from under the boards to follow the class, causing the monsters to be blocked from further pursuing them.

As he caught up with them the boy continued his musical exposition.

 **Dreams do come true**

 **I was deceived by Joey Drew**

 **And now he's coming after me and you**

 **Who's laughing now?**

 **I thought that we could cut him out**

They heard the thumping of Bendy's footsteps getting faster, and louder, just as ink began to rain down upon their heads. The boy, thinking fast, backed up to the middle of the crowd and turned his hands into an umberlla that encompassed everyone, blocking the ink as they dashed.

 **But now the ink is pouring down**

After a while of ink rain, the umbrella was dropped. But boards fell from the ceiling again, causing the boy to leap into the air and dice them to pieces. Tumbling into a hand spring, the boy diced, chopped, and cleaved the rain of falling planks that bombarded them.

 **Bendy was created out of Ink**

 **Then modeled into a 3D beast**

 **You can hear him coming**

 **from his tapping feet**

 **It's Bendy in the Devil's Swing**

 **Snap back to the era**

 **Where the swing was king**

 **But the workshops fading**

 **And behind the scenes**

 **There's a deep dark secret lying underneath**

 **It's Bendy and the Ink machine**

Landing into a slide, the boy picked up a fallen and forgotten phone, and dialed the first number that came to his head. The number he needed.

 **Hey Joey!**

 **I got your message**

 **There's still a sketch on my old work desk**

 **It might have been**

 **A bit overzealous**

 **To collect all six of these office relics**

The class, now strangely free of falling debris and ink for the moment, listened intently as they ran, and the boy held the old device in front of him with both hands, shouting/singing into it.

 **I haven't seen my peers**

 **In over thirty years**

 **And there's no one here**

 **But grinding gears**

 **And my rising fears**

The phone sparked and spewed out some smoke enticing the lad to throw it in a passing trash can.

 **The illusion of living**

 **Was only the beginning**

 **Ink incarnate that's sinning**

 **Presented in Sillyvision**

Falling wood and ink monsters, how lovely. Well at least the room had neither in them, so at least the two had their work cut out for them.

 **The illusion of living**

 **Was only the beginning**

 **Ink incarnate that's sinning**

 **Presented in Sillyvision**

After the offending material and monsters were dealt with, the group continued to run.

 **Bendy was a villain out of sync**

 **Now he's off the page**

 **And on the brink**

 **His old friend Boris may have lost his spleen**

 **It's Bendy in the Devil's Swing**

After arriving back where they entered the second floor from the group believed that they were home free. Until they saw that a ridiculous amount of boards, planks, chairs, and desk was blocking the way out. Not one to be daunted by this, the boy reformed his ink axe hands once again, and took a running start before leaping at the blockade and hacking and slashing away.

 **Yeah your heart starts racing**

 **When you hear that beat**

 **The creator's brain may have sprung a leak**

 **It's Bendy and the Ink Machine**

 **1, 2, 3**

Ink monsters were in the mix too? No problem.

 **To 3D**

Wood chips, pieces, and splinters flew and jettisoned as the class frantically checked the hall for Bendy.

 **Him and Me**

Clyde shrieked and began rapidly tapping Ronnie Anne on the shoulder.

 **Ink Machine**

The girl looked at him in annoyance, and was about to tell him to cut it out before seeing what he was doing so for.

 **Flashing Screens**

Ronnie quickly went to the mouth of the path. "Hurry up tuxedo kid," She said before jabbing her thumb toward the hall, where Bendy's shadow was emerging from the hall, "he's coming."

 **Bendy sings**

Ink rained from the ceiling onto the boy, who used it to make his axes larger and sharper.

 **Devil's Swing**

Many stupidly screamed, and hugged one another as Bendy emerged from the other hallway. The monstrous toon, having heard the shrieks, turned toward the kids and began to race toward them. The classes eyes collectively widened in fear at the sight, and got as close to the mouth of the exit as possible without getting wood in their eyes to frantically yell at the boy to hurry up.

 **Dreams do come true**

 **I was deceived by Joey Drew**

 **And now he's coming after me and you**

 **Who's laughing now?**

 **I thought that we could cut him out**

 **But now the ink is pouring down**

The last of the wood was cleaved, and the remaining of the monsters was chopped to oblivion. Upon seeing this the class bolted through the exit, with the boy back flipping over them. Ronnie stopped to see what the boy was up to, only to receive another shock when he turned his hands to normal, and gave his elbows sharp points.

 **Bendy was a little devil thing**

 **Who was brought to life on the silver screen**

 **Used to make 'em chuckle**

 **now he makes 'em scream**

 **It's Bendy in the Devil's Swing**

The cartoon abomination leapt at the boy with outstretched arms that held clawed hands. The boy jabbed his elbows into the wall, causing it to gain new holes and cracks that spread to the ceiling and brought down a new blockade of wood that completely blocked Bendy. Turning back to the path, the boy grabbed Ronnie by the arm leading her back into the foyer and leaping onto the stair rail, sliding down with an overjoyed smile.

 **Flashback to the place**

 **that made the cartoons sing**

 **Where the cobwebs grow**

 **And the floorboards creak**

 **It's all connected to an evil scheme**

 **It's Bendy and the Ink Machine**

Flipping off of the rail, the boy excitedly lead Ronnie toward the front door as he wrapped up his song, and the music finally began to fade. Opening the door for the girl, he took one last glance at the entryway to his hell, and backed out the door while mockingly pointing at it in jubilation. Closing his eyes as the door closed in front of him, and taking a deep breath to prepare himself to reunite with society as he knew it, the boy turned around and opened his eyes.

Only to see a world that looked nothing like the one he knew. Looking at the new surroundings in wide eyed, and mouth agaped shock, the boy limply allowed his hand to be taken by Ronnie Anne as she lead him to the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter of Lincoln and the Ink Machine. I made it earlier, but never posted it. I've decided to make this a one-shot series made up of suggestions and request.**

* * *

As the bus trekked down the road to the police station, Ronnie couldn't help but notice the boy in the tux looking out the window in what seemed like a mix of awe, shock, and sorrow. Every now and again he would say things like, "There used to be a store there," or, "There used to be an orphanage right here." The fact that she swore she saw Ink drip from his face instead of tears further accentuated her belief that he was not a normal kid, or even from the modern day. Upon stopping at a stop light, the boy let out a mix between a choked sob and a gasp, eliciting Ronnie's attention.

"What is it?" She asked deciding not to use her impromptu nickname for him when he's in a tender state.

"I used to live here." He said, causing everyone on the bus to move over to their side of the bus. Only for them to see a supermarket. Ouch.

"I'm not the only one who feels kind of bad, right?" Said one kid.

"No, I feel the same." Said another student.

"Come on," said Chandler, "how could anyone have known that the person living in the house, apartment, or whatever was here before was fending of an Ink demon in an abandoned animation studio?" He went back to his side of the bus. "It's sad, but rather pointless to blow up about it."

"Wow, Chandler, that's just cruel. Even for you." Said one kid.

"Just saying how it is." He replies.

Rolling her eyes at the son of a sewage plant worker, Ronnie sat back down quietly as Mrs. Johnson ordered everyone to get back to their seats. When the boy sat back down, the hispanic tough girl took notice of the ink trails streaming down his face as he silently sniffled. Not wanting to deal with a sad kid throughout the whole ride, she decided to ask.

"Hey, Tuxedo Kid," the boy broke from his melancholy at the nickname Ronnie had given him, "you got any other songs to sing while we wait?"

Clyde, seeing what Ronnie was trying to do, spoke up. "Yeah, you got a great singing voice. Although it was admittedly hard to hear when we were running for our lives."

"Yeah, it was great, from what I could hear anyway." Said another student.

"What was the one you sang called anyway?" Asked another.

Soon everyone got in on the conversation, even Mrs. Johnson - who wanted to hear another song - and the bus driver, who wanted to hear the kid's voice. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and happy that others liked his singing, the boy raised his hands defensively to calm everyone down.

When they did, he said. "The song that I sang was called 'The Devil's Swing', and I do have about two or three others that I could sing."

"Really?" Clyde asked. "What are they called?"

The boy held his chin in thought. "They're called, 'Build Our Machine', 'Old Song', and 'Bendy and the Ink Machine.'"

"Oh, can we hear the last one?" Asked one student.

"No, let's hear the Old Song!" Said another.

"You're both nimrods, Build Our Machine will clearly be better!" A female student said condescendingly. Soon enough, everyone but Ronnie and Clyde were arguing on what song to hear. Even the bus driver got a word or two in.

The arguing was reaching fight levels when the boy put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to him.

"Look, I'm flattered that you all want to hear me sing, but can't I be the one to pick what I sing? They are my songs after all." After those words left his mouth everyone sheepishly apologized and sat back down. "Thank you, now I'll sing the Old Song, since that one was based on an old co-worker and friend of mine named Sammy Lawrence."

As he got up to stretch, a kid asked. "Was he in the studio with you?"

The boy froze for a quick moment before continuing his stretching. "Yes, we met again while I was stuck inside Sillyvision Studios. He was actually the composer for the music."

Another student asked. "Is he alright?"

The boy froze again, and for a noticeably longer time frame, before answering. "He, uh, he got attacked by Bendy, and I haven't seen him since."

No one asked any more questions about the composer as they quickly pieced together what must've happened. Finishing with his stretches, the boy went to the front of the bus and turned to them.

"Alright," he said as he slapped his cheeks a bit to get himself ready, "I'm ready. Here's the Old Song." He paused for a bit before saying, "But I do warn you, the song isn't as cheery as you probably think it will be." He turned to the radio and turned it to an opened channel, to which music suddenly sprang from.

(Sammy Lawrence Song by Fandroid)

* * *

 **Sammy Lawrence,**

 **What are you gonna do to me?**

 **Oh no!**

At those lyrics everyone stiffened out of shock before relaxing and realizing that the warning the boy gave made sense.

 **Sammy Lawrence,**

 **Am I another one of your sheep?**

The boy walked down the bus with dramatically outstretched arms, as if addressing the class as a whole.

 **I can see the Ink dripping…**

 **from behind the mask!**

 **I can feel my life fading.**

He turned on his heel and headed back towards the front of the bus as his audience both froze in shock and swayed to the beat, despite the horrific implications of the lyrics.

 **And that's when he asked:**

 **Can I get an amen?**

 **Amen!**

He outstretched his arms again, turning to either side of the bus as he raised them one by one.

 **Bendy gonna set you free!**

 **Can I get an amen?**

 **Amen?**

He strutted down the bus again as people shook their heads, some with narrowed eyes, as they began to detest the man whom the boy once called a friend.

 **Lincoln doesn't know a thing.**

 **He's the old music maestro,**

 **and he wrote some catchy tunes.**

 **But now he's ushering the toons**

 **to meet your doom!**

As the boy took the instrumental to take a break from singing and flourish his dancing, everyone quickly went over the lyrics again and found that the boy had just given them his name. When the boy began singing again they were broken from their retrospect.

 **Sammy Lawrence**

 **What are you gonna do to me?**

 **Oh no!**

He slid back to the front of the bus and slickly stood back up.

 **Sammy Lawrence**

 **Ami another one of your sheep?**

 **I can hear the music playing!**

 **A code from the past!**

 **I can** **feel my life fading.**

 **And that's when he asked:**

Turning back to the denizens' of the bus, he raised his arms again ushering everyone to sing, and sing they did.

 **Can I get an amen?**

 **Amen!**

 **Bendy gonna set you free!**

 **Can I get an amen?**

 **Amen!**

 **Lincoln doesn't know a thing.**

 **He wrote the Old Song in that old recording booth.**

 **But now he's ushering the toons**

 **to meet your doom!**

Lincoln did the electric slide down the bus, and began slickly and smoothly dancing as he took another break with the instrumental. Everyone, bar the bus driver, was snapping their fingers and dancing in their seats. When Lincoln stopped and raised his arms again everyone sang with him.

 **Sammy Lawrence**

 **What are you gonna do to me?**

 **Oh no!**

* * *

The music stopped just as they sang the last lyric, and everyone cheered at the performance. Even if the song had a dark tone and implication to it, and made them somewhat glad that the man it was based off of was possibly dead.

As the cheers began to quiet down, Lincoln sat back in his seat with Ronnie Anne. Who asked. "Feeling better?"

To which he answered. "Yeah, just a bit," turned to her and said, "thanks."

"No problem." She responded. The squeaking of the bus's parts caught everyone's attention.

"Police Station!" Shouted the bus driver, who finally got to dance in his seat and snap his fingers.

As everyone got off of the bus one student asked, "Mrs. Johnson, do you think the police will believe us when we say that we were attacked by an ink demon in an abandoned studio?"

Mrs. Johnson sighed before saying, "No, Cookie, no I don't. We'll just have to say that we got attacked by a trespasser, barely got away, and found Lincoln in the studio fighting him off."

"Not like we can say much else." Ronnie said with a grumpy frown as they walked into the station, and Mrs. Johnson talked to an officer.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"We're from Royal Woods Elementary, and we were on a field trip to the old Sillyvision Studio." The man nodded and motioned for her to continue. "When we got a bit into the designated touring area we were attacked by a man, and found a boy fighting him off."

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" The officer asked.

"I don't know." Mrs. Johnson lied.

"Can I see the kid?" He asked.

Mrs. Johnson nodded, looked toward Lincoln, and ushered him forward. The white haired lad nodded and stepped up to the cop, who looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god." He said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
